Jokey Jam
Jokey Jam Speak to Professor Guffaw at Laughing Lessons on Silly Street in Toontown Central. * Ah yes, welcome! * I presume you’re here to learn how to laugh properly, correct? * Oh shh shh shh, let me jump right into it. I am a professional, after all. * It starts from the diaphragm. You breathe in deep and bellow out in laughter upon hearing the funniest joke! * Let’s try it. * Why did the chicken cross the road? * Because the road was too long to go around! * ... * Huh? * You didn’t laugh. * I guess it’s true, my material really is dropping in quality lately... * Well, there IS one way to make it all better again! * Laughing gas! * Yes, we’ll supply every toon with laughing gas and the jokes will be effortless! It’s foolproof. * Head over to Sal Snicker at Laughing Gas Station on this street and we’ll start getting the system set up! Next Objective Speak to Sal Snicker at Laughing Gas Station on Silly Street in Toontown Central. * Ey, what can I do ya for? * Laughing gas huh? For every toon? * I sure can try, but I can’t guarantee such a big order! * I just need my pumps back from duh cogs, dey’ve been taking them like dey’re free cookies or somethin’. * If you can go get my pumps back, I can try and give out what gas I got. Next Objective Recover 5 Gas Pumps from the cogs in Toontown Central. Return to Sal Snicker at Laughing Gas Station on Silly Street in Toontown Central. * Ey dese are perfect. Thank you. * Now I just gotta pop dem in here like so, and hit dis button here, aaaaand… * Dere was just a breath’s worth in dere... Dat’s a darn shame. * I’ve been telling these gas pumps jokes for weeks, I guess dey just don’t hold up that well anymore. * Apologies kid, but I’m afraid I can’t help ya out on dis one. Next Objective Return to Professor Guffaw at Laughing Lessons on Silly Street in Toontown Central. * Can’t help? Oh no! * How will I manage to get this place back in order… * Joy buzzers? No... too shocking. * One-liners? No, that’s even shorter lived… * Ah hah! I got just the thing in mind. * Tickle Machines! We’ll get them in every toon’s possession, and they can use them to tickle anyone and anything in their way! * It’s perfect. Head on down to Feather Duster in the building Tickle Machines here on Silly Street. We gotta get those machines purring! Next Objective Speak to Feather Duster at Tickle Machines on Silly Street in Toontown Central. * Hi there, welcome to Tickle Machines! We create all the finest machines designed solely for the enjoyment of tickling. How can I help you? * Tickle machines for every single toon? * Well geez, we might be able to, but these machines are quite heavy and take a lot to wheel around, and these cogs are everywhere lately. * Maybe if you can take a few out to clear a path we could have you wheel a complimentary one over for Guffaw to see if it’d work out for her plans. Next Objective Defeat 5 cogs on Silly Street in Toontown Central. Return to Feather Duster at Tickle Machines on Silly Street in Toontown Central. * It looks clear enough, here, take one quick and see what she says. * Either way it’s on the house and you can leave it with Guffaw, they’re quite a lot to move around, after all. * Don’t be too careless by the way, we don’t want any cogs nabbing it on your way over! * Good luck to you! Next Objective Return to Professor Guffaw at Laughing Lessons on Silly Street in Toontown Central. * Oh no… these would be much too big! There’s no possible way we can stay on top of manufacturing these for every toon to keep. * This is awful! My lessons might just be ruined… * WAIT! * There just might be one toon out there that could help me fix my problems! * Jesse! * I need you to run over to Jesse Jester right away! * His shops here on Silly Street as well! It’s Jesse’s Joke Repair! * Please hurry, I have a class coming in a few hours, and they’re all as funny as a pie gone cold! Next Objective Speak to Jesse Jester at Jesse's Joke Repair on Silly Street in Toontown Central. * Welcome, young grasshopper. * I assume you are wanting to learn the ways of fixing every joke known to toonkind. * I indeed have the tools. * Or -- at least had the tools. * Now the cogs have the tools. * Regardless, there are indeed tools. * And this punchline is that the cogs have taken the tools. * What I’m trying to say is that if you want my assistance in repairing jokes, all you need to do is find these tools that have been taken, and use them to your advantage. * The cogs may have taken them, but you possess the ability to create the laughter that will overtake those who have taken themselves. * May you be strong in your journey, young toon. * I will guide you from this desk that I will stand behind, while you do all the work. * Good luck, NAME. Next Objective Recover some joke repair tools from the cogs in Toontown Central. Return to Jesse Jester at Jesse's Joke Repair on Silly Street in Toontown Central. * Exactly as I expected. You have risen beyond and above and found my tools. * But here’s the punchline. * YOU are the tools. * It’s been with you all along. You have the ability to fix any joke you wish. * Just kidding, in all honesty there are actual tools. * But I did have them all along. I just wanted you to bring me back my toilet plunger and my back scratcher. * It just wasn’t the same living without those two. * Now take these joke repair tools and go forth. Fix the jokes, bring out the laughter, take down the cogs. * I will be here if you ever need more assistance with the jokes. * I bid you well, NAME. * Until next time. Next Objective Return to Professor Guffaw at Laughing Lessons on Silly Street in Toontown Central. * Joke repair tools? * Perfect! * I can feel them working already! * In fact, let’s try it. * What do you call a dead parrot? * A poly-gone! * Isn’t it hilarious? * This is perfect! Thank you NAME! * I’ll let you head back to the Toon Headquarters, you’ve helped me out so much. Now all these toons will be spreading the laughter far and wide! * I can already picture groups of toons hanging around in the Toontown Central playground, all of them so funny, and everyone enjoying their presence! * Thanks again, NAME. Next Objective Speak to Mata Hairy in the Toon HQ in Toontown Central. * Wonderful! That’s my big issues managed. Thank you NAME. * Now I just have to deal with the small things like getting back all my darn bananas. Those cogs seem to like swiping them left and right for some reason. * For now, I think that’s all you can help me with, but these other resistance members surely could use your help. Why not try talking to Bumpy Bumblebehr and see what he needs assistance with? The current task ends here. The next task is named "Big Bumpin".